Nevereverland
by AoYami
Summary: Dulu, ada seseorang pernah mengatakan, "Apakah kau percaya dunia yang berakhir bahagia?"/Seharusnya kau tak pernah ada dalam alur hidupku/Sepertinya... jalan berduri yang ku tapaki masih sangat panjang/Inikah hukuman yang kau berikan padaku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Naruto U. Sasuke U. very-short-stories. Forgive my rudeness ( )'


A Naruto's FanFiction

Disc: All right reserved (I do not own nothing but these absurd stories)  
Cast: Naruto U, Sasuke U  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, General, (or what else you want)  
Warnings: AU, Confusing story, Very Short Story... Based on nano's song [Nevereverland]-albums nano-N.

* * *

_**THE NEVEREVERLAND**_

* * *

_*TRAPPED*_

_Kriing kriing_

Bunyi nyaring menyentak gendang telingaku, membuat kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku mendapat pandangan yang jelas. Dengan enggan ku gerakkan tanganku yang lemas meraih jam weker yang terus saja berdering. Refleks ku garauk-garuk kepalaku sembari menguap lebar, tak elak sebulir air mata menempel di ujung sana.

Hari yang sama terulang lagi hari ini. Hari dimana aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ku telaah langit biru di luar sana, warna yang seakan adalah cermin yang sama dengan mataku.

Ku tutup mataku, tak ada bekas di sana, tak ada tanda apapun, tak ada suara, tak ada tujuan. Aku tahu ini yang ku mau, ini yang ku butuhkan. Hari yang sama terus terlewati. Luka ini pun tak juga sembuh oleh waktu. Namun inilah yang ku inginkan... tetap terpenjara di dunia yang Takkan Pernah.

_Dulu, ada seseorang pernah mengatakan, "Apakah kau percaya dunia yang berakhir bahagia? walau jalan terlihat begitu panjang, setiap nafas yang kau hembuskan akan menuntunmu mendekat ke sebuah tempat khusus yang takkan pernah..."_

*_Unchanging Days_*

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Ojii-san[1]_" salamku tersenyum lebar. Paman itu seperti biasa menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar pula.

Inilah yang terus kulakukan, menutupi seluruh hal dengan bibir yang terus tersungging. Entah sejak kapan aku memulainya. Mungkin, akulah yang enggan untuk mengingatnya. Waktu akan terus bejalan dan takkan kembali ke masa lampau. Itulah yang sejauh ini ku pelajari. Tersenyum getir, memikirkan hal itu aku jadi teringat dengan masa itu, masa dimana aku bisa benar-benar tersenyum, benar-benar terlepas dari kekangan takdir, benar-benar bahagia. Namun, di masa itu pula lah lubang besar menganga lebar dihatiku tercipta.

Jelaga, hanya itu lah yang tak ingin ku kenali. Karena hitamnya jelaga mengingatkanku akan dirinya yang entah hidup atau mati sekarang.

"Hmmpf, _baka... hontou ni baka[2]_" seakan menampar diriku sendiri ku paksakan neuron otakku untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Dengan langkahh sedikit menyentak ku lanjutkan langkah kaki ini yang tak sejalan dengan hatiku. Ah, namun hatiku sudah lumat digerogoti luka yang membusuk seiring waktu...

Sekali lagi bibir ini tersenyum, senyum yang elok namun menyembunyikan kegetiran di dalam sana. Kasihan sekali aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Ku berbisik pelan... "Seharusnya kau tak pernah ada dalam alur hidupku, bocah Uchiha sialan,"

*_Rusted Memories_*

Jalanan ini sepi. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sudah larut. Sepertinya aku terlalu keras dalam mengerjakan kerja sambilanku sehingga sudah terbiasa pulang selarut ini dengan mata dan badan yang masih segar.

Menghela nafas pelan membuat tubuhku sedikit rileks. Kutegakkan badanku, mengarahkan pandanganku ke bawah, menatapi setiap langkah yang akan kupijakkan di sana.

_Shaaaa_

Aku tertegun, tidak aku tertohok. Baru saja bayangan jelaga melewatiku. Mengerjap tak percaya, ku balikkan badanku cepat.

Jujur saja, aku ingin lari dari sana secepatnya, namun entah mengapa tubuhku tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku, aku malah berbalik dan mencoba menggapai punggu berbaluk jubah Raven yang menjuntai hingga betisnya.

Sekejap, seakan waktu berjalan begitu lama. Ia berbalik perlahan menampakkan bibir tipisnya yang menutup rapat. Aku mengerjap, bibir itu melengkung sekarang, dengan senyum yang tak dapat ku artikan. Lalu ia berbalik lagi, berjalan terus kedepan, aku bahkan... belum sempat melihat wajah di balik hoodie raven itu...

Seakan kembali ke irama semula, detik-detik berjalan senormal biasanya, namun tidak denganku yang hanya bisa mematung walau hatiku mengetuk-ngetuk tubuhku untuk bergerak.

Ah, tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas. Dan apa ini? Apakah gerimis? Haha sepertinya aku semakin terjerumus dalam kubangan tak berujung ini.

Air mata ini jatuh tak kuanya. Dalam diam dan keheningan malam... aku, Uzumaki Naruto memang benar-benar tak bisa terlepas dari bayangnya.

"Jahat sekali..." hanya itu yang mampu ku ucapkan. Tanpa ada keinginan menghapus atau menghentikan air mata yang terus turun aku berbalik, kembali menapaki jalan yang membawaku lebih jauh darinya namun tak membuatku terpisah dari bayangnya.

*_What I desired_*

"Sepertinya... jalan berduri yang ku tapaki masih sangat panjang huh?" lirihku tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan mengakhiri penderitaanku yang terus saja mengejar bayang-bayang sepertimu? Inikah hukuman yang kau berikan padaku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

Dan dengan itu, akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa cerita pendek ini hanyalah sepenggal dari halaman buku cerita tebal yang masih menanti untuk di isi.

'Aku jadi ragu, apakah aku yang akan membawamu kembali ataukah aku yang akan melompati jurang bersamamu'

_Dulu, ada seseorang pernah mengatakan, "Apakah kau percaya dunia yang berakhir bahagia? walau jalan terlihat begitu panjang, setiap nafas yang kau hembuskan akan menuntunmu mendekat ke sebuah tempat khusus yang takkan pernah..." Andaikan waktu itu aku bertanya padanya...  
_

_"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri huh?" apakah jawaban yang akan ia berikan...?!_

*_So, It's my Nevereverland huh?_*

Notes:

Hallo, semuanya. It's been a while since the last time I opened FFn. Ini hanyalah selingan atau prolog atau apalah itu. Sedikit curcol juga sebenarnya. Tapi, sebagai bentuk apresiasiku untuk nano (NicoNicoSinger) yang sudah menyajikan langu-lagu ayng penuh emosi di dalamnya akhirnya aku membuat cerpen ini. Tak bisa dibilang cerpen juga sih, mungkin anggap saja ini catatan singkat.

Dan sesuai dengan yang tertera main cast di sini adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Character Naruto kuambil berdasarkan dari Nevereverland yang dinyanyikan oleh nano. Dan meski ini Alternative Universe namun intinya sama, yaitu Sasuke yang memilih meninggalkan segalanya demi mengejar 'kekuatan' dan Naruto yang terus mencarinya meski kepercayaannya terhadap Sasuke telah berada di ujung tombak. Well, it's just in the case so, aku membebaskan para pembaca untuk berpikir apasaja mengenai hubungan mereka di sini.

Sekali lagi maaf karena dengan seenaknya menyampah di fandom Naruto ini, maaf, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya (_ _)'

Aku sendiri tak yakin akan ada yang membacanya apalagi meninggalkan review jadi, feel free to read or not

I think that's all. Nice to meet you and Greetings...

Lucky Aoyami


End file.
